List of Equestria Girls characters
This is a sortable list of human world characters that appear in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise's films, animated shorts, IDW comics, novelizations, and other merchandise. Official names are in bold. These names are mentioned in one of the films, used with merchandise, or stated by the film's crew. Names that are not in bold are placeholder names which are unofficial and are decided according to the placeholder names policy. Names in gray are up for vote. Colors and times are approximate. * Specific lists: *List of female Equestria Girls characters *List of male Equestria Girls characters The table can be sorted by clicking the icon in one of the top row cells. }||align="left"|Mentioned in Canterlot High Tell-All.|| |- | Joyful|||||| || || || p. 12||align="left"|Appears in Wondercolts Forever: The Diary of Celestia and Luna. A member of the Canterlot High School Leadership Committee.|| |- | Megan|||||| || || || ||align="left"|Mentioned in the IDW comics' The Fall of Sunset Shimmer. Named after G1 human girl Megan Williams, whom Unnamed Girl #36 resembles.|| |- | Molly|||||| || || || ||align="left"|Mentioned in the IDW comics' The Fall of Sunset Shimmer. Named after G1 human girl Molly Williams.|| |- | Moonshadows|||||| || || ||CHS2 Ch. 15||align="left"|A student at Canterlot High School and Evening's partner in the Canter-Crys science fair in Canterlot High Stories: Twilight Sparkle's Science Fair Sparks.|| |- | Peony Petunia||||||||||||||align="left"|A mastermind producer in Make Your Own Magic: Starswirl Do-Over.|| |- | Riff Slider||||||||||||||align="left"|Deviant Septum's fastest-on-record, slick-looking rock star guitarist in Make Your Own Magic: Starswirl Do-Over; Rainbow Dash's hero.|| |- | Seasons|||||| || || || p. 9||align="left"|Appears in Wondercolts Forever: The Diary of Celestia and Luna. One of Luna's first friends at Canterlot High School during her freshman year.|| |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | Angel||Animal||M|| || || ||M1 17 14||align="left"|Pet rabbit of Fluttershy. Unnamed in the films, in the Summertime short Pet Project and its earlier-released [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony Equestria Girls magazine]] issue comic adaptation, and in Hasbro's Equestria Girls Minis online game Pinkie Pie Slumber Party, but identical to Angel and other rabbits from some episodes and listed in the Equestria Girls Replica Journal Canterlot High Tell-All. Also pictured in the Summertime short Leaping Off the Page and its each-earlier-released Polish magazine comic version Niesamowita księga and [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony Equestria Girls magazine]] issue comic version Leaping Off the Page!|| |- | Banana||Animal||M|| |||| ||DS35 00 09||align="left"|Flash Sentry's pet Boston Terrier in Best in Show: The Pre-Show and Best in Show: The Victory Lap.|| |- | Bessie||Animal||F|| || || ||M3 B 01 55||align="left"|Appears in MLPEG Friendship Games _Bloopers_.|| |- | Mr. Bird||Animal||M|| || || ||M3 B 00 59||align="left"|Appears in MLPEG Friendship Games _Bloopers_, Legend of Everfree, The Art of Friendship, Epic Fails and its earlier-released [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony Equestria Girls magazine]] issue 14 comic adaptation Epic Fails, Overpowered, and Stressed in Show (Choose Fluttershy!).|| |- | Mr. Bouncy||Animal||M|| || || ||M3 B 00 59||align="left"|A rabbit with forty-two grandchildren.|| |- | Calvin & Theo||Animal|||| || || ||M3 B 00 21||align="left"|Appears in MLPEG Friendship Games _Bloopers_.|| |- | Carl Pettington||Animal||M|| || || ||M2||align="left"|A hamster who appears in the Rainbow Rocks animated short "Hamstocalypse Now" and in the shorts' screenplay novelization. Named by Rarity.|| |- | Chad||Animal||M||||||||SP8 Part 4 ||align="left"|An owl and one of Fluttershy's animal friends in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped.|| |- | Curtis Pawpower||Animal||M|| || || ||M2||align="left"|A hamster who appears in the Rainbow Rocks animated short "Hamstocalypse Now" and in the shorts' screenplay novelization. Named by Rarity. Resemblance to the character Mako from The Legend of Korra is complete coincidence according to Ishi Rudell.|| |- | Elizabeak||Animal||F|| || || ||M2||align="left"|A chicken who appears in the Rainbow Rocks animated short "Shake Your Tail!" Mentioned in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All (Replica Journal).|| |- | Emilia Furhart||Animal||F|| || || ||M2||align="left"|A hamster who appears in the Rainbow Rocks animated short "Hamstocalypse Now" and in the shorts' screenplay novelization. Named by Rarity.|| |- | Fluffersnuff||Animal||M|| || || ||DS35 00 09||align="left"|Cranky Doodle's pet dog in Best in Show: The Pre-Show and Best in Show: The Victory Lap.|| |- | Fluffy||Animal||F|| || || ||M1 29 32||align="left"|A cat who appears in video thumbnails on the YouTube-like website during both scenes showing the website. Unnamed in the film, but identical to Fluffy from Pound Puppies.|| |- | Harry||Animal||M|| || || ||M3 B 01 55||align="left"|Appears in MLPEG Friendship Games _Bloopers_ and Stressed in Show (Choose Fluttershy!).|| |- | Hattie||Animal||M||||||||SP7 Part 4 ||align="left"|A kitten that Sunset gives to Unnamed Man #20 in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass. Also appears in Let It Rain.|| |- | Hubert||Animal||||||||||M1 54 18||align="left"| Named the same as a Butterdragon and as a swan.|| |- | Lemon Squeezy||Animal|| || |||| ||M3 B 00 59||align="left"|Appears in MLPEG Friendship Games _Bloopers_, Monday Blues, and Road Trippin.|| |- | Mayfield Bumblepuss||Animal|| || || || || ||align="left"|A hamster who appears in the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks screenplay novelization of the animated shorts. Named by Rarity.|| |- | Miss Kitty||Animal||F|| |||| ||||align="left"|Appears in Overpowered, Road Trippin, and Driving Miss Shimmer (Choose Fluttershy).|| |- | Opalescence||Animal||F|| || || ||SP1 ||align="left"|Rarity's pet cat. Appears in Dance Magic, in the Summertime short Pet Project and its earlier-released [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony Equestria Girls magazine]] issue comic adaptation, and in Hasbro's Equestria Girls Minis online game Pinkie Pie Slumber Party. Also pictured in the Summertime short Leaping Off the Page and its each-earlier-released Polish magazine comic version Niesamowita księga and [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony Equestria Girls magazine]] issue comic version Leaping Off the Page!|| |- | Quincy||Animal||||||||||||align="left"|A sea turtle in Forgotten Friendship and its novelization. Named the same as Discord's pet clownfish. Named after Ryan Quincy.|| |- | Ray||Animal||M|| || || ||SS7 ||align="left"|Sunset Shimmer's eventual pet lizard whom she chooses from the animal shelter in the Summertime short Pet Project and its earlier-released [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony Equestria Girls magazine]] issue comic adaptation. Also pictured in the Summertime short Leaping Off the Page and its each-earlier-released Polish magazine comic version Niesamowita księga and [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony Equestria Girls magazine]] issue comic version Leaping Off the Page!|| |- | Reginald||Animal||||||||||M2 SH7 01 16||align="left"| || |- | Rupert||Animal||M|| |||| ||M3 B 01 55||align="left"|Appears in MLPEG Friendship Games _Bloopers_.|| |- | Smoky||Animal||M|| || || ||SS13 ||align="left"|Appears in Get the Show on the Road and Stressed in Show (Choose Fluttershy!).|| |- | Smoky Jr.||Animal||M|| || || ||SS13 ||align="left"|Appears in Get the Show on the Road and Stressed in Show (Choose Fluttershy!).|| |- | Softpad||Animal||F|| || || ||SS13 ||align="left"|Appears in Get the Show on the Road and Stressed in Show (Choose Fluttershy!).|| |- | Spike||Animal||M|| || || || ||align="left"|Takes the form of a dog when he follows Twilight Sparkle through the mirror.|| |- | Spike the Dog||Animal||M|| || || || ||align="left"|A dog mentioned by Pinkie Pie. Appears as a dragon in Equestria on the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Girls in Equestria". Appears as a dog at the end of Rainbow Rocks. Unlike Spike the Dragon, Spike the Dog only barks at first, but gains the ability to talk later in Friendship Games.|| |- | Tank||Animal|||| || || || ||align="left"|Rainbow Dash's pet. Appears in the Summertime short Pet Project and its earlier-released [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony Equestria Girls magazine]] issue comic adaptation. Also pictured in the Summertime short Leaping Off the Page and its each-earlier-released Polish magazine comic version Niesamowita księga and [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony Equestria Girls magazine]] issue comic version Leaping Off the Page!|| |- | Princess Thunder Guts||Animal||F|| |||| ||CYOE14 00 31||align="left"|Supernova Zap's pet dog in Lost and Pound.|| |- | Colonel Wigglesworth||Animal||M||||||||SP8 Part 3 ||align="left"|Apple Bloom's pet worm in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped.|| |- | Winona||Animal||F|| || || ||HS 48 01||align="left"|Applejack's pet dog. Appears in the Summertime short Pet Project and its earlier-released [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony Equestria Girls magazine]] issue comic adaptation, in the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, and in Hasbro's Equestria Girls Minis online game Pinkie Pie Slumber Party. Also pictured in the Summertime short Leaping Off the Page and its each-earlier-released Polish magazine comic version Niesamowita księga and [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony Equestria Girls magazine]] issue comic version Leaping Off the Page!|| |- | Wooyoo||Animal||F|| |||| ||DS35 00 09||align="left"|Bulk Biceps' pet dog in Best in Show: The Pre-Show and Best in Show: The Victory Lap. Named by Katrina Hadley, according to whom the dog is "based on an EG crew member's dog".|| |- | Yas Queen||Animal|||| || || || ||align="left"|Vignette Valencia's Welsh Corgi in Rollercoaster of Friendship. Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page and Instagram account each used the hashtag #YasQueen in a respective August 8, 2018 post featuring Trixie.|| |- | JVJ-24601||Robot|||| || || ||DS35 00 32||align="left"|Micro Chips' robot in Best in Show: The Pre-Show, Best in Show: The Victory Lap, Schedule Swap, and Cheer You On.|| |} Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Lists